


Caged Bird

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Suspence, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: A little blurb for a crack idea based on the sleeping beauty theme and meaning of Kagome's actual name.





	1. Start of their story

 

" _A One Piece and Inu Yasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))_

* * *

 

 

Saying I was pissed was an understatement, to what had just happened. Hell saying I was mad or angry wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of the boiling rage inside of me. They betrayal that caused my current state wasn't completely unexpected, but the alliance Trafalgar Law had formed with the Straw Hat pirates, incensed me greatly.

But none of that could or would prepare me for the twist fate had in store for me when I got back to Dressarosa. Because upon my arrival, the world I knew was turned upside down as I knew it.

The moment my feet the cobblestone courtyard of my palace, I knew something was off. Since there was no one to greet me upon my return home. Narrowing my eyes as I shoved my hands into my pants pockets, I began to walk towards the double doors that led into my castle. As I neared the door, seeing it open, the sound of frantic movement and talking reached my ears. Causing me but seconds pause before pushing the doors all the way open and striding in.

Upon entering, my presence caused all sounds to vanish. With a curl of my lip, I sneered at everyone, before speaking up, "What has happened that caused you all to go into a frenzy in my few hours absence?"

The silence continued to hang in the air, as they all seemed to debate telling me. Then the shuffling of feet before a male voice spoke up on my left, "Young Master, something has appeared on the North-West shore, near the bridge leading to Green Bit, but an hour ago."

Turning so I faced the person who spoke, as I tilted my head slightly to the left, as I gave an incredulous stare to the man. He wasn't familiar and from the uniform, he worked under Buffalo and Baby 5 and was a new recruit. So with an over-exaggerated sigh, before I spoke in a disbelieving voice, "Let me get this straight, you want me to believe that something just appeared on the North-West shore, near Green-bit no less?"I paused drawing one of my hands from a pocket to roll it at him in a gesture to continue.

The man visibly swallowed before continuing to speak, in a very shaky voice, "I d-didn't believe it e-either. S-so I w-went to in-inspect it a-and a-asked Diamante to go w-with me Y-young M-master."

Feeling my eyebrows jump at that in mild surprise, because he had the fore thought to bring one of my most trusted family members with him. And that I could believe them if nothing at all, since they were my family. So with out waiting for Diamante to speak up turned on the ball of my feet and started walking out the door. "Diamante, is what he said true?"

"Yes Young Master, what mizt says is true." Came the perfunctory reply. "If you will permit me, I will escort you there too see for yourself. It is...unique...what has appeared."

Giving a small nod of my head, I spun in place while shoving my hand back into my pocket, before walking back out the double doors to the palace. Knowing that Diamante would follow and catch up. Though my mind had latched onto his pause in speaking, to find the right word. Something he he was not known to do. So what ever it was, it had left a impression on him.

I was halfway across the court yard, when Diamante caught up with me. Not sparing him a glance as I jumped straight up, and using my Haki to 'moon walk' as the Navy had named it. Knowing Diamante could easily keep up while doing the same thing.

Soon the North-West coast was in sight. What would of taken n a normal person two hours on foot took a normal person, too us twenty minutes more or less. So the moment I crested the last hill, I saw a group of the towns people gathering around an object.

Adjusting the flow of Haki, I let myself fall and land quietly on the sand. Diamante right next to me. Finally getting a good view of the object that had been termed 'unique' by Diamante was a understatement. For what I was staring at was a bird cage about fourteen feet tall, and gilded in gold. And near it's base were the town people talking in hushed,curious tones.


	2. First Impressions

" _A One Piece and Inu Yasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))_

* * *

 

 

Glancing over my shoulder at Diamante, who was looking straight at me. The normal grin he sported, replaced by his lips pressed into a thin line. Telling me he wasn't sure of what to make of the sight before us.

Turning my head so I was facing forward once more letting my gaze fall back onto the scene before letting out from my lips. As I started to walk towards the large cage, shoving my hands into my pants pockets.

As I came upon the crowd, their words ringing clearly in my ears. Hushed whispers of a girl in the cage and how the door wouldn't open. No matter how much fore was used. Causing me to pause a let the words sink in.

Snorting loudly, getting the attention of those nearest me. Only to have them move out of my way, with murmured apologies. Soon it was like a ripple effect as everyone else parted til there was a path to the cage. Which I sauntered down, head cocked to the side.

When I reached the barred door. Letting my gaze scan over it, noting that the locking mechanism or what should be a locking mechanism was a plate with a small roundish indentation Taking a hand from my pocket, I reached out, running my fingers over it. Feeling a slight tingle in the tips, telling me something more was holding the door shut.

Once I finished my inspection of the door, I let my hand run over the bars of the cage its self. Getting that same tingling sensation in my fingertips. Causing a smile to appear on my lips.

Next, I let my gaze drift to the interior of the cage. Where I saw the girl they'd mentioned. She was laying on a single wide bed, covers pulled up to her underarms. Her hands clasped on her chest. Which was rising and falling with even breaths that only indicated sleep.

Continuing my pursual of the girl, my eyes roamed upwards. To see a pale, fine-boned face, or rather the side of it. Rose petal pink lips for the mouth that were partially parted swept to a small but pert nose, that swept into high-cheeked bones, that had long black lashes resting on them.

Squinting as I finished my inspection by noting the girl has a thick mass of black hair that was slightly curly as it appeared to be splayed around her head as she slept. Making her appear as some kind of innocent, sleeping angel.

Raising an eyebrow as a feeling of longing suddenly swept through me. I spun and walked back towards Diamante. My mind filing everything I'd just seen and felt. Leaving me pulling up a blank, as to how this was happening or even possible and just who the girl could be.

As soon as I was free of the crowd, Diamante fell into step beside me. Staying quiet to allow me my own thoughts. Which wasn't doing anything good, as they kept going in a circle.

Looking up at the sky as it started to become an orange-gold hue, due to the sunset. I felt an intense gaze boring into the back of my head. Causing the hair on my neck to stand up on end. Making me turn at the waist to look behind me.

Only to see the cage become a split level. And on the second level a faint outline of a woman dressed in a pale white gown, that almost blended into her skin. As she sat on what seemed to be a bird swing, staring directly at me, or rather through me.

Feeling very unnerved, I shot Diamante a look, before jumping into the air, using Haki, to make a quick and hasty retreat back to the castle. Intent on putting this all behind me as insignificant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that right belongs to the amazingly talented Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own One Piece that right belongs to Eichiiro Oda. But, I claim ownership of the crazy idea that spawned this story.]

"A One Piece and Inuyasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Doflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))

 

Sitting up, Doflamingo ran one hand through his short, very messy blond hair, while the other reached to the nightstand for his pink shades. Not happy at how the sunlight was peeking through the curtains. It had been three days since he had gone to the beach and seen the mysterious cage that had appeared. 

 

Those three days have been accompanied by three restless nights. His dreams haunted and unclear as if taunting him for having a guilty conscious. Not that he had one, to begin with. 

 

A soft knock came from his bedroom door, seconds before it opened. His shades barely being settled on the bridge of his nose as a small, familiar head peeked around the door to look at him. Making him lift a questioning eyebrow at the pink teddy hooded, aquamarine haired girl who seemed nervous 

 

"Sugar." He said her name a statement, not a question. 

 

The slight widening of her eyes as she slipped the rest of the way into his private chambers. A place only those closest to him would even dare to venture. And from the way she was fidgeting, he knew something was up. 

 

"Doffy, I found something...in my bowl of treats." her voice quiet, a hushed whisper as she moved to the end of his bed. 

 

Bending one knee up and resting an arm on it, he waited patiently for her to continue to speak. It had become noted over the last three days, with his lack of sleep, that his temper was shorter and more explosive. Especially after yesterday when he had received news that the Straw Hats Pirate Ship was most definitely heading to Dressrosa. 

 

"I... think it is something... important Doffy," Sugar continued without needing a prompt as she pulled a small pink colored bauble from one of her pockets, holding it up to him to see. "It is warm to the touch and sends little electrical shocks through me when I hold it in my hand.....I don't like it....It seems alive..." 

 

Her words had him pausing as he looked at her. His sleep deprived, hazy mind churned sluggishly. Eventually, it processed what she said and made him recall that he had a similar feeling when he touched the 'lock' on the gate to the birdcage the sleeping girl slept in. 

 

Holding out his hand, Doflamingo watched as Sugar walked towards him and deposited the small bauble into it. The familiar zing of what could be electricity, though he knew it wasn't, ran through his hand up into his arm. Before buzzing contentedly where it sat. 

 

Never taking his eyes from Sugar, he saw her flinch away in a manner that said he was smiling in that way again. He didn't care, the feeling of the pink bauble, it was as if it was the piece of a puzzle that he was missing. Flicking his fingers of his other hand, he dismissed her. Feeling a small crazed delight wash through his veins. 


	4. CHP 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that right belongs to the amazingly talented Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own One Piece that right belongs to Eichiiro Oda. But, I claim ownership of the crazy idea that spawned this story.]
> 
> "A One Piece and Inuyasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Doflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))

The moment he had some peace after taking care of a few matters, Doflamingo was back at the cage. Noting that there was still a rather large crowd still around it. It didn't matter as he watched them try several different ways to get the door open and failing. The pink bauble in his hand was really pulsating where it sat in his palm. Making him roll it around every few seconds. 

 

When the crowds thinned out as the sun set, he noted that the same thing as last time happened. It soon became a slip level and on the upper level was that pale, opaque version of the girl sleeping on the bottom. She swung back and forth on the perch, it soundless moving.  It was eerie in its own way but was not going to deter him at all. He had a theory that needed to be tested. 

 

So the moment the last person was gone, leaving him alone on the stretch of white sand as the moon climbed its way into the sky. Doflamingo sauntered up to the cage. Running his empty hand over that indentation where a lock should be. Getting a much stronger jolt of what could be, but was not, electricity up his arm. As an answering tingle ran up his other arm. Smiling as he lifted his head up to look at the second level to see the pale, opaque ghost was standing by the bars staring down at him with eyes that were covered by her black hair. 

 

He wanted to see what her eyes looked like but decided that if his theory was correct he would find out soon enough. Giving a deep, rumbling chuckle he put the pink bauble into the indentation. The gold bars seemed to come alive with an ethereal song as the cage shook for a few seconds. Then the door swung inwards silently on its hinges. Granting him access to the interior of the cage and its occupant.

 

Taking the invitation he stepped over the raised lower section and into the ornately gilded cage. His strides long and languid as he made it to the center and the girl who slept there. Now able to get a good look at her pale visage. She looked like a piece of art, that had lost all its color except for her hair. Her chest rising and falling steadily as if asleep. 

 

Leaning over he placed his empty hand on her shoulder and roughly shook her. When no response was forthcoming he frowned. Shaking her roughly again, but much harder, all he did was mess up the bed and her hair as she continued to sleep. From above him, he heard a sigh that was melancholy and annoyed. Drawing his attention to the solid floor. Wondering what that was about before focusing on the girl sleeping before him. 

 

The soft pulsating of the pink sphere in his hand had him lifting it up to his face and inspecting it yet again. It looked completely ordinary. But the power he felt from it let him know it was not. Then an idea struck him. It worked on the gate, so he placed it on the girl's forehead, where it shone then went dull. The reaction told him that he was thinking in the right direction. So next he moved it her chest, smirking as he nestled it between her sheet covered breast. When it shone brighter but dimmed to a barely-there glow, Doflamingo growled. 

 

Amused laughter came from above him, making him raise an eyebrow at it. Whoever that phantom was it was no help and pissing him off. They or it had no right to mock him and find amusement at his predicament. But if the damn thing was still glowing he had the right idea. So, he looked back at the sleeping beauty and yanked the sheets from her person. 

 

Revealing to his eyes a rather curvy body clad in a pale, almost sheer white gown whose. Only to jerk back at the blinding flash that burst from it. When it faded and his vision returned he was in shock at what was before him. The girl now had a healthy glow to her skin, a shade that was just as pale pink as the little marble had been. 

 

But still, she slept as if nothing had happened. So once more he shook her, this time though, he picked up her by her shoulders to do it. Causing her hair and head to fly and flop around. A soft groan escaped his mouth when she still slept, while above him he heard a soft sigh before a very distinctive noise was heard. A sound he knew...as his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. 

 

Frowning at the girl, no woman in his hands, he debated if that would be a wise thing to do. Then deciding if that didn't work, then he'd just leave her be. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her up, he used his now free hand to tilt her head up. The way her dark pink lips parted slightly as he dipped his head down had him pausing. It was as if she was waiting. Not wanting to disappoint, he let his lips crash upon hers, not gentle in the least as he claimed them. 

 

Women threw themselves at him for a night of pleasure. None ever displeased at their night with him. Like all things in his life, he was a master and god of it. A being of perfection. So it was a bit of a shock when two small hands curled first into his shirt before pushing him away as a low growl came from the mouth he was devouring. A mouth he didn't want to let go of just yet. 

 

The sting of nails biting into flesh with intent to hurt had him pulling back, snarling and frowning. Only to see a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen staring up at him angrily. 

 

"THAT HURT YOU OVERBEARING JERK!" The woman snapped at him, clearly pouting with kiss-swollen lips. 

 

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at the woman. She was chastising him. Donquixote Doflamingo and was clearly not impressed with his kiss. It amused him, only slightly as he kept her in his arms. Watching as she flushed darker, tongue darting out to lick and soothe her lips as her blue eyes flashed at him. 

 

"You don't have to be so smug you know," she quipped as she kept staring at him. "My name is Kagome. Thank you for waking me... I guess I belong to you know." 

 

At her words, he went still. His brain rapidly processing what she had just said to him. While still chastising him, which he was stunned, but to say she belonged to him because he woke her, yeah that was not happening. 

 

"You can get any dirty thoughts outta that blond head of yours," she snipped at him. Making him look at her, to see she was smiling at him in a mocking manner. 

 

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to in such a manner?" he asked her. 

 

"No, no clue who you are. I have been asleep a long time I am guessing. And since you woke me up, unfortunately for me, I am now yours. That does not mean a bed warmer...." she said, her cheeks glowing darkly. 

 

Telling him that she was more than likely an innocent. Something he didn't mess with, to begin with. Those were the ones that got clingy. But that she said once more that she was his, he cocked his head to the side, choosing to ignore her jab. 

 

"It means I am a tool to be used. I am a priestess, a person of purity. I can do a number of things, include fight. But mostly purify things and set upwards and barriers to keep things either in or out. I heal as well," she explained as he remained silent. 

 

The slight roll of her eyes had him wondering just how much sass this girl could have. But it was the small and brief description of what she could do that had his mind bouncing around on tangents. This girl could be very useful to him in the very near future. And if she belongs to him solely, she had to be obedient. 

 

Not saying anything, he stood up, the woman, Kagome, squeaking as he lifted her as if she weighs nothing and left the cage. Using Haki he jumped into the air and made his way back to the castle. Sparing only the briefest look back to the cage, which was no longer there. He had to inform his family of his new find and make it clear that no one was to touch her.  Yes, she'd be very useful if she could purify things. But he needed more information. 

 

**THE END!**

 


End file.
